High School Never Ends
by ScreaminMyLove
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia High. It's a well-known all-girls school...up until they decided to make it co-ed! Enter the hyper, boy-crazed Felicia Vargas and her more calm, anti-boy twin sister Lovina. Straight from Rome, these girls are in for a ride of their life! New friends, boys and drama; what else can go wrong? High school here they come! GerxFem!Italy, SpainxFem!Romano.
1. Chapter 1

So...here's a story! :D the POV's are gonna switch between Felicia (fem italy), Lovina (fem romano) and Alice (fem england)! I might have some POV of the guys but i'm not sure :3 what do you guys think so far? review por favor! :D

* * *

Gakuen Hetalia High. It's a well-known all-girls school. It isn't big but hey, it's pretty cozy! Everyone is from different countries from all over the world so it can get pretty interesting. What's even more interesting is the fact that Gakuen Hetalia High is going to be co-ed now! The news is pretty big but not everyone knows about it. Enter me, Felicia Vargas! Italian student from Rome running down the halls like a lunatic to tell my twin sister. It doesn't help that my ponytail was coming undone but I don't care! I can't believe boys are going to be in the school! I continued to run down the empty hallways as I drifted off into my own little world. Without realizing, I ran into my door. _Ugh...that really hurt..._I thought to myself as I began to rub my nose. Opening the door, I heard a sigh.

"Welcome back Felicia..." Lovina said as she continued combing her hair. "How many times did you run into our door this week?" I suppressed a giggle and closed the door behind me.

"I think..." I stuck out my tongue as I continued thinking. "Seven? One for each day of the week!" I flashed her a smile as she shook her head.

"You really need to be more careful!"

"I know, I know but oh! _Sorella!_" Lovina stopped brushing her hair and looked at me with a raised brow. Her hazel green eyes looked at me with curiosity.

"_Si?_" I took a deep breath. She rolled her eyes and turned to face me completely. She knew I was going to ramble about something...again. Lovina put her cheek into her hand as she waited for me to talk.

"Ok, get this. I heard that the school is going to be co-ed by tomorrow! There are going to be BOYS in the school!" I practically jumped up and down in excitement. Lovina stared at me with wide eyes. "Yeah! I know right? It's pretty shocking!" She dropped her jaw a bit and began to blush furiously.

"B-boys? Are you shitting me Felicia?" I shook my head as I kept the huge smile on my face. "Boys? Oh _mio dio_, no! I don't want boys with us!" She banged her head on the desk and groaned. My poor sister was never that good with people, especially boys. Boys always made her more sarcastic and snappy than she already is. Plopping onto my bed, I giggled at her reaction.

"What's wrong with boys _sorella?_" She gave me a side look from her desk and groaned once more.

"Boys." Lovina spat out. "Boys are gross!" I laughed at her comment.

"You sound like a little girl Lovina." She pouted and ignored what I said.

"Boys only think about food, sports and how to get into a girl's pants." I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Wait, boys try on girl pants? What if I'm wearing a skirt? Do they try on skirts too?" I asked. Lovina turned red and threw a paper ball at me.

"What I meant is...s-sex...you moron!" She turned redder and got up from her chair. "_Merda_, the boys are coming tomorrow?" I nodded happily. "Ugh!" She exclaimed as she grabbed some of her hair. "Why didn't those bastards inform us earlier?"

"Maybe they wanted to surprise us! This is going to be fun! We're going to be like a real high school now! Well, kind of. We're on a little island somewhere and every student is from a different country but it'll still be fun!" I laughed at Lovina's upset face. "Cheer up! Maybe we can finally get boyfriends." Lovina turned red again and shook her head.

"No! Absolutely not! We are NOT getting boyfriends, Grandpa Roma would kill us!" Lovina plopped onto her bed and grabbed her tomato pillow. I gave her a mischievous smile.

"But Grandpa Roma isn't here. He doesn't have to know!" Lovina shook her head and shoved it into the pillow.

"I will never understand your interest with boys...are you sure you're my sister?" I gasped dramatically at her statement.

"Of course I am! We look alike don't we?" Lovina looked up and I saw a rare little smile creep onto her face.

"Nope. Not at all Feli." I threw my pillow at her with all my might and managed to hit her right on the head. She gasped aloud and glared at me.

"_Cagna!_ How dare you hit your older sister!" I laughed as the pillow barely missed my head. As we began our usual pillow fight, there was a rather loud knock on our door. I picked up my pillow knowing who it was.

"Come in!~" Lovina looked at me and shook her head furiously. Opening the door, I threw the pillow as hard as I could.

"_Cazzo!_" Lovina said aloud as she went under her covers. I knew she was trying her best not to laugh. The pillow slid off the person's face and revealed very angry bright green eyes.

"Was that really necessary?" A rather annoyed Brit said. I giggled as I looked at Alice's face.

"_Si!_ It was Alice. You know I have to do that at least once a week!" Alice tried her very best not to smile. She was use to this by now but poor Alice still couldn't block my attacks.

"One day Vargas...one day..." I began sliding under my sheets as I laughed a bit. "Anyways, lights out. Good night."

"Night Alice." Lovina and I said. Before she could close the door, I shot up in my bed.

"Wait! Alice!" The lights turned back on and revealed a confused Brit.

"Yes Felicia? What is it now?" Just like Lovina did earlier, she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Did you know the school's going to be co-ed by tomorrow?" Fixing her glasses, she cleared her voice.

"Of course I did..." She mumbled as she flipped her blonde ponytail to the side. I knew she probably didn't know. Even if she was class president, no one was allowed to know. I just happened to have heard the teachers talking about it while roaming the hallways. Alice cleared her throat again. "Is that all?" I nodded and slide back into my bed. "Night night." As she turned off the lights, I heard the door close with a click.

"Good night _sorella!_" I heard Lovina yawn and turn in her bed.

"_Buonanotte_ Felicia." She mumbled back. As I closed my eyes, I managed to drift to sleep despite the butterflies fluttering in my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two :DD it's in Lovina's POV. sorry if it isn't in her character . i hope you enjoy anyway D: review 3 i love feedback!

* * *

"_Sorella_! Wake up, wake up!" Felicia's loud voice called out. I put my head under my pillow and tried to block out her voice. "Come on Lovina! The boys are coming today!" I heard her giggling as I groaned.

"So what you told me last night wasn't a nightmare at all..." I mumbled to myself. For a moment, there was silence. _Maybe I can sleep some more..._As I tried to drift back to sleep; I felt a sudden rush of cold air all over my body. I opened my eyes to find Felicia holding my blanket in her hand. She was beginning to pout and I already knew what was coming.

"_Sorella!_" She whined. "Please wake up!" Her hazel brown eyes bore holes in my soul. Sighing loudly, I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Happy now? I'm getting up." I covered my ears as she cheered loudly. "Ugh…"

"I picked out your outfit today Lovina!" I looked at her but decided not to fight her. Instead, I will just brush my teeth in peace. "You know that cute pink dress you have? You'll wear that right?" I turned around quickly and glared at her.

"I will not wear that you _idiota!_" I spat out the toothpaste and washed my face. "I'll pick out my own outfit." Felicia's lower lip started to tremble.

"But-"

"No buts Felicia! There's no need to dress up just for…" I took in a deep breath and felt my cheeks get hotter. "Boys." I went to my closet and began looking through everything I had. I heard sniffling and looked behind me. As usual, Felicia was beginning to cry. "_Mio dio…_Alright, alright, I'll dress nice and stuff, ok? Stop your crying already you big baby." Felicia was back to her usual self, smiling retardedly and hugged me.

"Yay! _Grazie sorella!_" I rolled my eyes and said nothing else. Damnit, why does she care about boys so much anyway? They're stupid, perverted, out of control and downright rude. Nothing special about them anyway…Looking through my closet I picked out some black skinny jeans and a decent white tank top. Felicia looked at me and pouted.

"What?" I asked as I put on my typical headband.

"That's not cute at all!" I looked what she was wearing and smacked my forehead.

"What are you _wearing_?" I asked while looking at her. Her skirt seemed a bit too short for my taste. I saw a smile creep onto her face; the smile of a demon.

"Oh you worry too much! It's just a nice black skirt and a nice white top. I told you we were going to match somehow some way."

"_Mio dio_, your boobs are hanging out and you're showing way too much leg! Do you _want_ the boys to attack you?" I was already looking for a longer skirt or even some decent pants for my damn sister to wear. What is wrong with her?

"Hm…" I finally found some black shorts she could wear.

"Here, at least wear these shorts or something. I don't want ten million boys banging on our door just so they can get your number or something." Felicia crossed her arms and shook her head.

"No." I threw the shorts at her. This girl…she's just like grandpa Roma; stubborn and flirtatious!

"Why the hell not Felicia?" She sat on the bed clutching on to the shorts. Felicia faced her head away from me.

"Not until you look cuter. Put on a different headband or add some jewelry or something." I dropped my jaw and felt my face turn red again. "I won't change my mind. You promised!" Now she turned to look me in the eyes. Why this little…I sighed.

"Fine, give me my black and white stripped bow headband. You're such a pain in the ass sometimes." She jumped up and cheered. "Ugh…" Her skirt hit me right in the face but before I could say anything, my headband hit my face right after. "Godamnit Felicia! Watch where you're throwing those things."

"Sorry _sorella_." She giggled as she dragged me out of our room. She was stronger than she looked. " Stop being so nervous! You're gonna have tons of fun! Trust me!"

"Me? Nervous? Tch, yeah right." I may have said that to sound strong but my stomach wouldn't stop all the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Something was going to happen and I sure in hell don't like it. Felicia looked at me and smiled cutely.

"Says the one that didn't want to leave our room five minutes ago." She gave a soft chuckle as my face turned red. I ripped my wrist from her grip.

"Where the hell are we going anyway? I feel like we're going in circles." I crossed my arms across my chest and sighed angrily. _We're so going to get lost_ _again_.

"Trust me! We just have to go to the front of the school so we can peek at all of the guys! We're not too far." Just as she said that we heard the bus engine turning off. A few screams of joy rang through the school. Felicia's hazel brown eyes lit up as her mouth stretched across her face. Her smiling was so big it was kind of scary. "Lovina! Did you hear that?" She practically screamed at me.

"No shit Sherlock, I'm right next to you." Once again, she grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me. "Let go you stupid girl! I can run on my own." Maybe it wasn't a good idea to run in my red flats…

"Hurry _sorella!_" Felicia sped in front of me.

"Damnit! Felicia!" I saw her turn the corner. "Slow the fuck dow-" As I turned the corner, I saw something appear right in front of me. I couldn't stop since I was running at nearly full sped. I braced myself for the impact. I heard Felicia gasp just as I fell on whoever was in my way.

"Ugh…" I heard the person say. My hair covered my face and I felt a bruise forming on my back.

"Goddamnit, watch where the fuck you're going next time! I'm pretty sure my ass is going to have a huge bruise now." As I pushed back my hair, I was face to face the greenest eyes I have ever seen.

"Ah, _los sientos senorita_." A slightly accented voice said. I blinked and moved back in surprise.

"What?" I looked at the person the voice belonged to. Immediately I felt my face turn twenty shades of red. The person I bumped into was a…a..a _guy._ Looking closely, I noticed how his green eyes seemed to pop because of his tanned skin. The guy chuckled. "I said, 'sorry miss'." As he got up, he extended his hand towards me. Holy shit this guy is tall. I looked at the hand and began to reach for it but I stopped myself. I smacked it away with a scoff.

"Tch, I don't need your help." As I got up, I brushed the dirt off of my black jeans. The guy's smile never left his face and honestly, he looked like he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Still, he had a really nice smile…I felt my face turn red again at the thought.

"Haha, independent girl, huh?" I looked at him with squinted eyes. "Oh, where are my manners. _Hola!_" He took my hand in his. "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." I felt his lips graze the back of my hand ever so gently before I ripped it from his grip. Oh the embarrassment! How dare he kiss my hand like we were friends. Antonio laughed at my reaction. My face kept turning tens shades darker with each growing moment. "What is your name _senorita_?" Clutching my hand still, I looked up and down.

"My name is none of your business." His smile never went away and his laugh was like a melody to my ears. Damnit, what's with the cheesiness now?

"You know, you kind of remind me of a tomato." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?" Before I could say anything more, I heard Felicia running back.

"_Sorella!_ There you are! I was looking all over for you and I thought I lost you so I began to panic and we don't have our phones but I made sure to-" Felicia finally noticed Antonio through her ramble. After looking him over, she looked at me and flashed a cheeky smile. "Lovina…"

"Ah! Your name is Lovina!" I smacked my forehead with my hand.

"Who is this Lovina?" Felicia slipped next to me and bumped me with her hips.

"Like hell I know." I crossed my arms and looked away. This is stupid, utterly stupid.

"Haha, I only just told you my name tomato girl!" I looked at him and growled. Felicia grabbed my hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. "My name is Antonio." Felicia giggled. I rolled my eyes and growled again.

"_Ciao!_ My name is Felicia Vargas and this here is my older twin sister, Lovina!" I heard two more males approaching and felt my heart quicken its beat. More boys…oh no…

"Yo Tony! Where are you?" I heard a hissy laugh followed by a flamboyant voice.

"Come out, come out where ever you are~"

"Francis, dude, you're creepin' me out." I heard a smack and a loud "MEIN GOTT". Antonio laughed.

"Over here you morons! I want you to meet someone!" My eyes widened in shock. More? I have to meet _more?_ Felicia looked at me with the biggest smile on her face.

"Friends of yours?" The damn Spaniard smile got wider as his green eyes twinkled a bit.

"My best friends in the whole world." As soon as he said that, an albino with his hands in his pockets came strolling by. He had a My Little Pony shirt with the slogan "I'm 20% cooler than you" and some rainbow pony on it. Dear god above he was one of _those_ people. Right behind him was a blonde with a small beard and a small ponytail. "These are my best friends, Gilbert." The albino was practically checking us out and smiled. I fought back a scowl.

"'Sup."

"And next to him is Francis." Somehow the blonde whipped out two roses and gave it to each of us.

"_Bonjour_ ladies." Felicia laughed a bit as the creep winked at us. _Disgusting pig_, I thought to myself with a scowl.

"Hi guys!" Felicia giggled. With the scowl still on my face I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, hi, whatever." All three boys were looking at us now. If I was a cat, I sure in hell would be all puffy from anger and fear. Before anything else could happen, I heard Alice's voice ring through the hallways.

"_Would everyone please assemble in the auditorium. I repeat, please assemble in the auditorium for our welcoming ceremony. Thank you."_ I sighed in relief and grabbed Felicia's wrist.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all. It really…was." I made sure sarcasm was dripping out of my words. "But alas, our class president is calling for us so I'm going to have to say bye." Antonio laughed and waved.

"Good-Bye tomato-girl!" I turned to look and caught him winking at me. For the one hundredth time today, I felt my face turn hot with embarrassment. Felicia laughed.

"Looks like you got a hot one." She turned around and waved.

"Don't remind me." I grumbled under my breath.


	3. Chapter 3

_Guten nag_ me wonderful readers! I finally updated xD mom's wedding is finally over so I have some free time before school starts (boo senior year!) anyways, enjoy and of course review! I love all the feedback you guys give!

* * *

When I found Lovina in the midst of that _muy caliente_ guy named Antonio, I couldn't help but to tease her about it. I felt my smile beaming onto my _sorella_ but I didn't care. Once again, I was dragging her to the auditorium.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your stupid face Felicia." I heard Lovina say to me with her typical snarky attitude. As usual, this only made my smile widen.

"But _so-re-lla_." I poked her three times in the cheek. She swatted my hand away like a fly. "You, of all people, caught the eye of a rather sexy guy." As her jaw dropped a bit, I saw her entire face flush. "Told you a cute outfit would work." I winked at her. Turning even more red, I tried not to laugh at her.

"He simply bumped into me! Damn Spaniard. Typical of them to be flirtatious and all 'Hola senorita! My name is Antonio Jose Fernando Paco Martinez' or whatever the hell his name was." I shook my head at her slightly racist comment but seeing how flustered she was right now, I knew she had to find him attractive.

"Well, I think you totally have the hots for him." I heard her scoff but not after hesitating for a bit.

"Him? That green-eyed _ritardato_? Please." She said after a couple of seconds. By the time I got to the auditorium doors, I noticed Alice had a rather tall guy helping her out. His goofy smile beamed down on her while she sighed. As I looked harder, I noticed that he was kind of cute too.

"Ugh, how come you and Alice get all the hot guys? I'm the one who wanted them!" I said with a pout. Lovina blushed once again and shook her head.

"You and Grandpa Roma with all this romance nonsense. It's not the end of the world if you don't have it." Lovina said with her head held high. I rolled my eyes at her and continued into the auditorium. I was trying to find some nice seats in the front so I can see all of the new guys. The small auditorium was definately nearly filled up now. Unfortunately, all the guys stuck to one side and all of the girls stuck another. I was too busy observing that when Alice's loud voice was heard, I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Welcome to the first co-educational year of Gakuen Hetalia High School." She gave a small smile at everyone. Sighing, I slumped into my seat and blocked her voice out. It was just her speech that she gave three years ago welcoming everyone except now it was high school and not middle school. As she talked on and on and once again, I began to observe everything around me. So many new faces! Even some of the girls looked new here. I felt the butterflies fly in my stomach. Finally! I can have a real high school life like I always see in the American shows and read in books. I heard slight snoring and saw that Lovina has fallen asleep. Giggling, I began to play with my ponytail. As usual, I was making up scenarios in my head. What would happen if I liked a guy, what would happen if I got a boyfriend, or even better, if Lovina started dating Antonio or something. Maybe then she wouldn't be so mean towards everyone. "So welcome once again to Gakuen Hetalia High!" Everyone got up to clap. Lovina woke up startled and somehow managed to slap me in the face.

"Ow! Lovina, that hurt alot!" I began to rub my cheek. Lovina snorted.

"Serves you right for throwing all that crap at me this morning." She flipped her hair back. "Man, I can't even feel my ass anymore; it's asleep." We both got up to stretch. Just as we were about to leave, Alice caught up to us.

"Wait! Can you guys do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it isand what I'd get in return." Was Lovina's quick response. Alice raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Oh! A favor! Sure! I'd love to help." Lovina looked at me and sighed. Alice looked behind us and nodded.

"Ok, I would greatly appreciate it if you guys can give a group of new students a tour of the school." Alice must've heard Lovina scoff since she sighed. "I'll buy you guys lunch."

"Make that two and I'll try to be 'nice' to them." Alice raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Fine. Let me show you to your group. Come with me." Walking upwards, there were 3 groups. I saw Antonio with his two friends as one group. I ran up to them. I heard Lovina telling me not to go but it was too late.

"Hi guys!" Antonio smiled cutely and waved.

"_Hola_ Felicia!" Lovina trudged along behind me. Antonio's smile grew slightly. "And _hola_ to you tomato girl." I saw him wink a bit. Lovina's face turned red and she huffed.

"We're giving you guys a tour of the damn school so hurry your asses up." Francis whistled.

"Oh, fiesty aren't we? I like my girls fiesty." Francis winked and I could've sworn Lovina turned so red that she would make a tomato look green or something. I began to laugh.

"Well, we're ready when you guys are! I know this school inside, out."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Just waiting for my derp of a _bruder_ to show up. He probably got lost." Gilbert sighed. "Can't believe he's still a bit shy around people."

"You have a brother?" Gilbert looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, my baby brother, Ludwig. We don't look a lot alike. He's all mega tall and buff and shit." Gilbert flipped his silver hair back. "But he's still shy around people." The albino laughed.

"Oh, bite me." I heard Lovina say. Francis laughed.

"Darling trust me. I will." Before she could say anything else, I heard Gilbert's ringtone go off. "_It's the best place for me, for Pinkie!_" then some off electronical sounds and stuff.

"What the hell is that sound? It sounds like freakin' robots trying to have sex or something." Gilbert, Francis and Antonio laughed before the brony picked up his phone.

"Gilbert and his My Little Pony dubstep." Antonio shook his head as he laughed. I heard Gilbert speak German into his phone.

"That sounded cool to me! What's was the song called?" I jumped up and down. Lovina facepalmed.

"Good news is that Ludwig is close by. He finally saw my damn hair. The song? It's called 'She's an Alarm Clock' by Omnipony. Awesome song, right?" I smiled.

"My Little Pony always seem so cute! I love the pink one!"

"I like none." Lovina said as she folded her arms.

"Oh don't be like that _tomate niña_." Antonio said as he slightly nudged her shoulder. I saw a tall blonde walking towards us. And by tall I meant TALL. He could've colored himself green and be the green giant for all I cared. Ok, maybe I was exagerating a bit but still.

"Ludwig! _Mein Gott_, you took forever bro!" Lugwig pushed back his already slick hair.

"Ah, _ traurig bruder_. Some Austrian girl just asked me a few questions and I lost track of you." Francis flipped his blonde hair back.

"We are ready when you are." I walked up to Ludwig and extended my hands.

"Hi! I'm Felicia Vargas. Over there is my older twin sister Lovina. I'll be your personal tour guide as of today!" Ludwig looked at my hand then back at my face. He turned pink slightly but his sky blue eyes were fixed onto me.

"_Guten tag_, Felicia. I'm Ludwig. Nice to meet you too." He took my hand into his and gave me a firm handshake. My stomach began to do some flips when I heard his slightly accented voice. I giggled and held onto his hand.

"Let's go!" I began to pull on Ludwig's hand as I began the tour around the school. "First off, cafeteria! Lovina, you're going to talk too so don't try to hide!" I heard her groan at the back of the group.

"U-um, is it necessary to hold my hand?" I heard Ludwig's deep voice say. I heard Gilbert snickering with Francis. I felt my cheeks go a bit pink.

"Oh! Sorry. It's a force of habit. I do that to Lovina all the time." I dropped his hand and went to get Lovina next to me. As I guided them through the looping hallways, I kept stealing glances at Ludwig. His tall, muscular physique was something I never really saw before besides in magazines.

"Keep walking Felicia! I keep bumping into you damnit." Lovina's voice cut into my mind. "We're at the damn cafeteria." I looked at the cafeteria doors then back at my group.

"Right..." Opening the doors, the bright sunlight welcomed us from every window. There was a great view of the new football/soccer field and the beautiful garden we had. "Well, as Lovina said, that is the cafeteria! We start to serve breakfest here from 8-9 and lunch is from 12-1. We all eat together. Which is pretty cute in my opinion." The white tables and chairs will soon change once everyone decides what the school colors would be. "Speaking of lunch, the menu is right there and there are vending machines just in case you want snacks during class."

"Of course, each teacher has different rules about snacks so watch out." Lovina added.

"Hm, the closest thing would be the dorms, right?" Gilbert and Francis smiled, which was odd. Antonio was just standing there, smiling off into space and as for Ludwig, he was studying the room before him. It was as if anything his eyes looked over, gave him nothing of interest.

"Dorms, eh? Mind if we can check out what it looks like from the inside?" Without thinking, I giggled.

"Sure! I don't see why not. You guys can check out our room or something." I heard Lovina gasp. I felt her pull on my ponytail and pull me to the side. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Do you have shit for brains? We can't have _them_ in our room! God knows what will get taken. I like my panties a lot thank you very much." I raised an eyebrow and laughed at Lovina.

"Have you been reading some of Sakura's manga again? That doesn't happen in real life." Lovina looked at me straight in the eyes.

"If they drew it, it has to have happened!" I rolled my eyes and continued with the tour.

"Don't worry so much _sorella_! It can't be that bad." Lovina grumbled under her breath as I took the group down a long straight hall that lead to the girl's dorm. Another group was there too. "Anneliese! Elizabeta! Hi!" I yelled. Elizabeta's green eyes fixed onto me and she waved back.

"Hi Felicia!" Next to her, Anneliese fliped her long, curly hair back. She managed to give me a small smile and waved. So lady-like, as usual.

"Are you showing them the dorms too?" I saw Elizabeta look at my group for a bit and smiled back.

"Yeah, I am." Clearing her throat, she waved at my group. "Hi guys, my name's Elizabeta. The stuffy girl next to me is Anneliese." Annaliese looked at the Hungarian in shock.

"Stuffy? Well. I didn't think I was. I'm quite shocked to say the least." She "hmph-ed" which made Elizabeta laugh. "Anyways, we were just leaving so you can show your group the dorms. By the way, my name is Anneliese Edlestein. Pleased to meet you all." She saw Ludwig and waved at him. "Hello again Ludwig." Ludwig nodded as she walked away with her group.

"Wow, they were hot." I heard Gilbert say.

"They are hot indeed." All four boys looked at me. "Hey, girls can say it to other girls." I laughed. "We're near our room anyway but obviously, the boy dorms are seperate from the girl dorms. Too bad for we can't have sleepovers or something." Francis pouted.

"Yes, too bad we can't but maybe we can break some rules?" He winked at me. Maybe he got something in his eye.

"I rather not hear Alice lecture me over something that stupid." Lovina said. As I finally got to our door, I fumbled around for my key. Oh snap! I must've left it in the room. Turning, I faced Lovina and put on my puppy-dog look. "Oh God, you forgot the key again?" I nodded.

"Please open the door _sorella?_" I pouted. Sighing, Lovina pushed my face away. She took out a key from her pocket and placed it in my hand.

"Here, you dumbass." Grabbing the key, I unlocked the door to our room.

"Drumroll please!" I heard Antonio slap Ludwig's arm to produce a sound. A sigh soon follow after that. "Welcome to the Vargas sisters room! TM!"

* * *

Oh and here's the full song of Gilbert's ringtone if any of you guys were curious ;D

/gwl-14bDqWo


	4. Chapter 4

Holy crap...I finally updated! I didn't realize I finished this for weeks until recently =-=' Guess that's what happens when you have college applications to worry about ;w; #seniorproblems Anyways, sorry about that! Hope you enjoy :D Review my lovelies 3 I miss the feedback~

* * *

When Felicia opened our bedroom door, I tried my best to surpress a groan. This was completely idiotic. What was the point of showing them our room when they were going to go to their own tonight! Rolling my eyes, I pushed past the boys and stood next to my retarded sister. She flashed me a smile but I ignored it. Unfortunately, I saw Antonio flash me a smile as well. Like...seriously right after her. Why are the morons always the most cheerful ones?

"Come on in guys! Don't be shy!" I heard Felicia say in her cheery tone. Growling a bit, I turned to go inside our room. Behind me was Antonio, who was still smiling at me for God knows what reason. The whole damn time he was smiling at me! I was very tempted to say something witty but I decided not to. I have to be nice to these damn bastards like Felicia made me a deep breath, I exhaled and wished nothing personal of mine was out for the world to see. I forgot how much life hated me sometimes...

"Do I spy a tomato pillow?" I heard Antonio say. I felt my face instantly turn red and turned to my bed. Felicia looked it at with a smile and nodded.

"Oh! That's just Lovina's-" I clamped my hand onto her mouth with lightning speed. Managing a strained smile onto my face, I looked at the confused Spaniard then at my sister.

"That thing?" I akwardly laughed a bit. "Oh, silly Felicia! Why don't you put _your_ pillow away onto _your_ bed?" I looked at my sister with blazing eyes. Felicia seemed to have gotten the message and nodded. I took my hand back and crossed my arms. Unfortunately, Antonio picked up the pillow before Felicia could and snuggled it.

"Aw! It's _muy lindo_!" Antonio's green eyes fixed on me. His smile grew and flashed brightly. My face grew hotter from that stupid smile. He was going to say something stupid,I could just feel it. "It looks so much like you _senorita tomate_." Bingo. I scoffed and grabbed it from him. "Hey! Give that back!" Ignoring him, I pushed my tomato pillow into Felicia's arms. As she ran off to put the pillow on her bed, I heard Gilbert and Francis snickering off in some corner.

"What's so funny?" I turned to face them. Ludwig sighed and took a seat on the computer chair. He was like the adult babysitting a bunch of kids. I returned my focus onto the other morons and saw the albino and blonde laughing. I came up behind them and tried to look over their shoulder but Gilbert was the first to turn completely blocked my view as Francis hid something behind his back and tried not to laugh. Gilbert's abnormally red looking eyes focused on me and I saw his smile grow. Francis looked at Antonio first then back at me and smiled innocently.

"Nothing _kleiner tomaten._" I growled at the little nickname that have seemed to spread between this trio. I squinted my eyes in suspicsion but sighed. There was no point in asking. For once, I decided to drop it.

"Fine, whatever you morons but remember, I got my eyes on you." I searched the room for my little sister and saw her pulling Ludwig up from his seat. His face was slightly pink as his blue eyes opened in shock. The hell is that potato bastard blushing for? I heard Felicia's cheerful chatter and saw that her face was slightly pink as well. The hell was that _idiota_ blushing for? As I tried to figure out why they were blushing, I didn't realize that Antonio was right next to me.

"Why the serious face _senortia tomate?_" I jumped at his voice. Since he was taller than me, I was forced to look up a bit. Damn bastard. His green eyes twinkled at me with a cute, little smile on his face. I mentally paused. Cute? What the hell was I thinking? I scoffed and flipped my hair back.

"I'm always serious you _bastardo_." For some reason, that made him laugh. Oh damn, that laugh was nice...I mentally shook myself free of those thoughts. What the hell was wrong with me?! I'm acting like Felicia and Grandpa Roma for Pete's sake! "Hmph, always serious." I crossed my arms and looked in the opposite direction. Antonio then grabbed my hand. I looked down and furrowed my eyebrows together. "What are you-"

"Shh!" He pressed his finger on my lips. I was very tempted to bite his finger. "You're going to be my personal tour guide since everyone here is rather..." He looked around which caused me to look around. Felicia was sitting closely to Ludwig, who was trying to restrain himself from smiling while the other two morons of the trio was telling them a story. "...rather busy." I tried to bite his finger once again but he had quick reflexes...for a moron.

"Fine, I'll do it, damnit!" He softly cheered as he hugged me. His warm arms wrapped around me and immediately his scent filled my nose; a gentle scent of some cologne, some flowery scent and ironically...tomatoes. It sounds weird but it smelled delicious. I cursed myself for turning red once again and pushed out of his arms. "D-don't hug me! I'm only doing this so I don't snap at Felicia for being a love-sick puppyand the fact that you guys don't know the rest of the school." Antonio laughed.

"Yeah...sure you did..." I gave him a glare. "Come now _seniorita tomate_. Where to?"

"Why do you insist on calling me _senorita tomate_?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Does it matter?" He flashed me a cocky smile. Damn _bastardo._

"_Si_. It does matter to me!" Antonio rolled his eyes and walked off into a random direction. "I guess we'll go see the stupid classrooms. Alice would have my ass on a platter if you guys get lost tomorrow..."

"Haha, Alice is the small blonde girl, right? Red glasses?" I nodded while walking ahead of him. I will not let him get to me. No matter how nice his smile was or how cute his laugh sounded or- "Lovina, watch out for the wall!" Before I could react, my face was crushed by the cold, white wall. Antonio rushed to my side as I began to rub my throbbing nose.

"Fuck, ouch! Couldn't have warned me earlier?!" I pouted.

"I was but you weren't listening to me!" Antonio looked like he was trying not to laugh at me. "Aw, don't pout!" He paused. "Though it is cute..." I gave him a look. "Haha, where are the classrooms exactly? The school seems huge!" He looked around in a daze.

"You can get easily lost in the school if you don't know your way around. I remember me and Felicia missed two entire classes when we first came here." I tried to keep away the smile that was forcing it's way through. Those were the good old days...

"Are all the classrooms on one floor?" I walked near the staircase.

"Hm..they're on two floors for the most part. Everything else is a club room or dorm room." Going up the stairs, I heard Antonio trying to catch up. "The school is only big because it was originally a mansion for some tight-ass rich person. I don't remember who though and I honestly don't care either." Antonio ran passed me and blocked my way. I raised an eyebrow at him. "_...Si?_" He smiled at me and clear his throat. Opening the second floor door, Antonio bowed a bit.

"Ladies first!" I tried not to smile at the simple, child-like chilvary he just displayed. I rolled my eyes and walked in.

"You are so weird Antonio" I paused. "But thank you anyway." I tried to smirk but I felt like I was being a dumbass. Antonio laughed.

"I think that was the nicest thing I heard you say to me!"

"Oh please, we barely know each other." I began to walk to the music room. Anotnio quickly walked by my side and laughed.

"Well...want to get to know each other better?" I looked at him with wide eyes. Did my ears trick me? They have to be...not a lot of people actually want to get to know me, I push them far away before that can ever happen.

"What did you say?" This time, he looked at me. He ruffled my hair.

"I want to get to know you better! You seem like a nice girl." He paused to smile. "_Muy lindo_ too!" I had no clue what the hell that meant but I knew he called me something. I felt my cheeks get hot. How did he manage to get me so flustered all the time? I barely know the guy!

"Sure, why not." My mouth said without my permission. I quickly closed it but it was too late.

"Yay! We're going to be the best of friends! Well, after Gilbert and Francis." I stopped right in front of the music room. Before I could open the door, Antonio spun me around. "Promise me?" He stuck out his pinky. I looked at his pinky then back at his face.

"Promise you what?"

"Promise that we'll be the best of friends of course!" I was taken back by this. He is so enthusiastic about wanting to be my friend, scratch that, my best friend. I looked into those green-puppy eyes and found myself not being able to say no. I sighed and grabbed his pinky with mine.

"Fine...we'll be the best of friends...you bastard."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey hey! I kind of changed the story and it'll only focus around the Vargas Twins :D I haven't been feeling that well, emotionally wise, so...yeah. The USxFem!UK will be a new story, heh heh...Sorry about that! ^^' Hope you enjoy! Review my loves!

* * *

Weeks have past since the boys first arrived to our school. It certainly changed everything! There are way more activities now that we have boys. We even had a Halloween party! Everyone, even Lovina and Alice, dressed up! I even managed Ludwig to be a wolf with me! Speaking of Ludwig, I think we became great friends! He may seem serious (well, he is...) and strict but...something about him just makes me want to stay with him all the time! Besides his beautiful, blue eyes...It remind me of the clear, blue sky back in Italy. Oh, that was so cheesy but I don't care! Recently, my stomach has been twisting oddly when I'm with him sometimes. I wonder if this means I'm somehow allergic to him...haha, what a silly thing to think. I felt someone hit me on the shoulder.

"_Mio dio_ Felicia!" Lovina exclaimed as I rubbed my shoulder. "Stop giggling while eating! It's freaking me out..." I heard Antonio laugh. He put his fork down and pat Lovina's shoulder.

"Oh Lovina, leave your sister alone." Lovina sent Antonio a glare as he smiled at me. "If she wants to giggle while eating you should let her-" Without warning, Lovina shoved some tomatoes and bread in his mouth.

"Don't tell me how to be the older sister you damn tomato bastard!" I tried my best not to laugh but I couldn't help it. They're just so cute! "What are you snickering about?" Lovina said as she focused her attention on me. I moved back a bit so I wouldn't end up like Antonio, who was trying to chew through all the food in his mouth and breath properly.

"Oh..." A giggle managed to escape." "Nothing." Lovina squinted her eyes at me but she picked up her fork and continued eating. I smiled in relief and continued eating. I couldn't tell her that when I'm near Ludwig I get little, tiny knots in my stomach. Not quite yet. Knowing my older sister, she would find Ludwig and interrogate him till no tomorrow. Lovina already didn't like him that much. Well, she doesn't like a lot of boys but Antonio was the very few that liked to stick around her. Despite all the abuse he gets. Haha, he is a strange one but I like him.

"Aw! Lovi! That was mean of you..." Lovina snapped her head and blushed lightly. I laughed at my sister's reaction.

"Lovi?" I covered my mouth with my hand. This was so cute! "That's such a cute name for you _sorella!_" Lovina slapped her hand onto her forehead and slumped in he seat. She was groaning.

"Ugh, where is that potato bastard, his stupid older brother and that damn blonde?" Lovina asked. Antonio and I stopped laughing and looked at each other.

"Hm...I have no idea actually. _Mis amigos_ didn't say anything to me." He took out his phone and began to type on it. I tapped my chin with my finger. Where was Ludwig right now...

* * *

I was walking down the halls, trying to get to lunch when suddenly, my brother and Francis grabbed me. Dropping my bag, Gilbert covered my mouth and they both dragged me to the side. My immediate reaction was to fight. They've done this to me in the past and I will not be dragged into their usual antics. Unfortunately, I'm not as little as I was before so when I kicked Francis, he flew back.

"Holy shit Ludwig! Relax!" Gilbert said but then he started to laugh at the French man that was laying on the floor.

"Ludwig...why..." Francis said as he continued to lay there. I sighed. He'll be fine. I managed to hold back some of the force.

"S-Sorry about that. _Bruder,_ can you please let go of me?" My older brother simply laughed and didn't let go. I managed to pinch the bridge of my nose. How he is related to me sometimes, I will never know. "Is there something you want _bruder?_" Annoyance was growing in my tone. Francis got up and brushed the dirt off of his blue plaid uniform.

"_Oui_, we do need to ask you something." Gilbert let go and stood in front of me beside his best friend.

"Kesese, yeah. Just simple questions is all." I raised an eyebrow. I was feeling my patience draining. Oh _Gott_, what could it be this time...They simple looked at each other with smirks on their faces and began to snicker.

"Spit it out already!" I said a bit loudly. Francis jumped a bit but my brother was unfazed "Oh, ugh, sorry about that Francis." I cleared my throat.

"So..." My brother began with a big smile on his face.

"So...?" I replied back as I searched in his red eyes for any thoughts.

"How do you like pasta?" Francis asked after a moment of silence. I felt my eye twitch as I got the reference. I couldn't stop my face from turning pink. _Mein Gott_, they're going to ask me about Felicia. "Ah, look at that blush Gilbert!" My brother tried not to laugh and turned his face away. "Spill it."

"This is completely idiotic..." I said as I slapped my hand onto my forehead. Why did they want to know about my personal life? All I did was get dragged around by the Italian girl and I tutor her in...pretty much every subject. There was nothing to it! She is just a good friend is all.

"Come now...you can tell us! In all seriousness." Francis smiled at me and nudged my brother in the ribs. Gilbert cleared his throat and nodded. "We're sorry for kidnapping you and all but...we're just curious is all! I view you as a brother as well." He laughed a bit. I tried not to smile.

"You know you can trust me Ludwig! I am your older brother after all. We promise not to tell anyone besides Antonio this." Ah right, the last member of this trio.

"If you want to know...Felicia is just a good friend is all. Nothing more." Now that I said it out loud to them, it felt a bit odd. It was as if it didn't feel correct to me anymore. How strange. I wonder why...

"Is that all?" Gilbert asked. "Just a good friend?" I nearly hesitated in nodding. What was wrong with me? Of course Felicia is just a good friend. She may be slow and not that helpful but she does try her best to make it up to me. Even if she just smiles, it makes everything okay. I paused a bit. What was that?

"Why do you find her a good friend Ludwig?" Francis asked calmly. Why was I starting to hesitate and clam up? This wasn't how I normally act...I mean. I should be grateful to Felicia. She was one of the first people I befriended and she was always helpful in showing me around. She also introduced me to that Japanese girl, Sakura. We became good friends too but...I still prefer spending time with Felicia...I sighed.

"Well," I paused. This was hard to explain aloud. I felt my cheeks grow hot. Gilbert and Francis waited patiently. "Well...I do enjoy her company when I tutor her and when she drags me around. She shows progress in her work and it makes me happy when she's happy. Felicia also knows how to cheer me up somehow and I like it a lot when she smiles and- "I didn't realize I began to ramble until I saw the two males smiling at me. My face turned completely red. What was I saying just now? _I like it a lot when she smiles?_ "Um..." Gilbert patted me on the back.

"Ok! You can trust your big bro Gilbert and Francis to help you out!" I snapped my head towards him. Francis merely grabbed his phone and spun in a circle. He was shouting words in French and I had no clue what he was saying.

"H-help me? With what?" I said in panic. Francis patted my shoulder and said nothing. His huge smile was making me nervous. Gilbert took his phone out of his pocket and looked like he was replying to a text. "Hey! Answer me!" Gilbert looked up and grabbed Francis.

"No can do Ludwig! Me and Francis have been summoned in the cafeteria by a certain Spaniard!" Francis and Gilbert began to laugh and run away. I felt like I was tricked into releasing some valuable information or something. Sighing, I pushed my hair back and began to run after them.

"Come back here! You better tell me what you're doing!"

* * *

I was trying to balance my spoon on my nose when Antonio laughed. Both Lovina and I jumped at the sudden sound. I dropped my spoon onto the ground. Ah, I was so close too!

"_Mio dio! _Antonio, what the fuck? Have you gone crazy?" Lovina exclaimed. Picking the spoon up from the ground, I began to pout.

"Haha, no!" Antonio fixed his green eyes on me as a huge smile grew on his face. For some reason, I blushed and felt my stomach do knots. Lovina looked at me and then at Antonio. Her green hazel eyes were calculating something and it was making me even more nervous. "Ludwig said-" Antonio paused. Ludwig said what? "Er, I mean." Antonio cleared his throat. "Gilbert, Francis and Ludwig are on their way I believe." I blinked a couple of times then looked at the clock. Ten minutes till lunch was over.

"Ah! Ludwig didn't get to eat and he's tutoring me later!" I got up. "I'll go get him some food."

"Oh sit down, he can get food on his own." Lovina said. I ignored her and walked to the lunch line. Hopefully it wasn't closed yet. Jogging near the lunchroom entrance, I saw Gilbert and Francis.

"Hey guys!" I waved at them happily. They saw me and nudged each other while snickering. That's strange...

"Hey there Felicia..Kesese.." Gilbert snickered. Francis rammed his elbow into Gilbert's ribs and shushed him.

"If you're wondering, Ludwig is on his wa-"

"Guys!" I heard Ludwig yell. Francis and Gilbert looked behind them and scrambled into the room. It left me totally confused and of course, in the way. Ludwig ran into the room and...as usual, I was in his way. He crashed into me and before we could do anything, we both came crashing to the ground. In the distance, I heard my sister cursing up a storm and probably running to where I was. Groaning, I opened my eyes and found Ludwig's face inches above my face. His breath was making my hair tickle my face. At least it still smelled minty fresh...I then realized how close his face was to mine. My face grew hot asmy stomach began to twist and turn. "Ah, sorry Felicia!" Ludwig locked eyes with me. His eyes felt like they were looking right through me. My heart began to speed up in my chest. How long were we looking at each other? This felt like an eternity; an eternity that I didn't mind at all. Ludwig's face turned red and he jumped up. His big hand reached out towards me and I grabbed it. Was it really only a couple of seconds?

"_G-grazie_ Ludwig." I managed to say. Not looking me in the eyes anymore, Ludwig simply nodded in response. Gilbert and Francis then pulled Ludwig to the side. Antonio and Lovina came and Lovina looked over me. Antonio joined his friends.

"Are you okay Felicia?" Lovina asked. I nodded and kept my eyes on Ludwig. She looked back and sighed. "He's fine, Felicia. He's a big, big bastard with muscles, that fall couldn't have hurt him one bit." I looked back at her a nodded. My mind was a puddle inside my skull. We were so close...Close enough to kiss him if I wanted to. I mentally gasped. Kiss him? What was I thinking?! How am I going to face him during the tutoring session later...


	6. Chapter 6

Felicia didn't know it but I was completely furious. That damn potato bastard landed right on TOP of her and had the freakin' nerve to come up blushing? Felicia was blushing too! Like, did I miss something? I clenched my fists and began to storm out of the lunchroom. Antonio caught up with me by the time I left. Oh great. Now I have this _bastardo_ following me. He raised an eyebrow at me but I kept walking to math class. Unfortunately, we have the same class schedule so it's not like I could be rid of him…

"Um, anything wrong Lovi?" I rolled my eyes at that pet name, staying quiet. Antonio sighed a bit. "You know you can talk to me. Only if you want to though." He quickly added the last part. I sighed. "I wouldn't dare tell anyone else." He paused. "That includes Gilbert and Francis. I began to slow my pace. Was I really going to tell him how I felt? I mean, we've been friends for two months now but I never opened up to him once. What was I supposed to say? That even though I was happy for Felicia for having this little crush but…I can't feel selfish for wanting to protect her from everything; to be by my side all the time? I'm just not ready to tell him about myself. I truly am pathetic… "Lovina?" I stopped in my tracks. He…actually said my name… I turned to face him with a questioning look. Instead of the big, cheery smile that is always on his face, he just looked at me. Antonio looked so serious. His big, green eyes stared at me like he was studying my every move. I gulped and shifted my feet around. This was strange. My heart was racing a bit in my chest. Why the hell was I getting so nervous for? The bell rang and made me jump.

"Um, y-yes Antonio?" I said as I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. He took a step closer towards me but kept staring at me. I began to furrow my eyebrows together in annoyance. Was he going to say something or just continue staring at me? I looked down at my feet. His stare was making me uncomfortable. "Damnit, what the hell do you want Antonio?" I said irritably as I looked at my feet. I focused my gaze on his blue plaid uniform pants. I heard him chuckle a bit.

"Look up." Antonio said softly. My heart began to race again as I felt a blush creep onto my face. In the short two months that I knew him, I have never seen him this serious. "Come on Lovi, look up." Pouting, I looked up a bit. He had a small smile on that stupid face of his. I glared at him and waited. Antonio opened his arms wide and then wrapped it around me tightly.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled as I tried to push him off. It wasn't working of course. He simply laughed.

"You don't have to tell me anything. Sorry about that. I just don't like to you upset or anything." He stopped hugging me and flashed me another smile. "Just smile this one time for me?" I stared at him like he was insane. Smile? What?!

"Why should I?" Antonio's smile faltered a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. It looked like he was blushing but I wasn't too sure.

"Well, um, it's just that…I, um…" I smacked my forehead.

"Spit it out you bastard!" Antonio turned his head but kept a little smile.

"I think you look better with a smile on your face. It would make my day." I took a step back and felt my face get twenty degrees hotter.

"W-what are you saying right now? Are you sick or something?" I felt his forehead. Antonio shook his head and chuckled.

"No, of course not! I was being serious!" He took my hand off of his forehead. "I mean, a smile would make you look even-"

"Aren't you two supposed to be in class?!" Alice yelled down the halls. I jumped then looked behind me. Oh shit. We totally forgot about math class…

"Alice! Um, well…" Alice was storming down the halls but Antonio simply laughed.

"Let's make a run for it." He grabbed my hand then began to drag me into a run.

"Wait, what?!" I squeaked. Forced to run, I could hear Alice yelling after us. Oh man was she going to be mad when she catches us…What was this idiot thinking? I looked at him and furrowed my eyebrows together. He was so confusing…what did he want from me? "Where the hell are we going?" Antonio kicked the stairway door open and ran up the steps.

"Just to the roof." He looked at me from the side of his face and smiled. "Just stay put and follow me." It wasn't like I had a choice…I tried to keep air in my lungs. I really need to start working out again…This is too much for me…Us skipping math together, his serious talk and now, running all over the school…What else? "Here we are." He inhaled. "Ah, fresh air! Don't you love it Lovi?" He turned to me and smiled brightly. Putting my hands onto my knees, I tried to catch my breath.

"…Great…" I wheezed. Antonio laughed then sat on the floor. I soon joined him and took a deep breath to steady my heart. I'm completely alone…with a guy…On the roof top…with a guy… And not just any guy…It's Antonio. I groaned and flopped onto my back. Staring at the passing clouds, I tried to ignore what was going on and what was going to happen. But I couldn't. I had to think of a way to make Felicia stay away from that damned Ludwig. How…I sighed. Antonio laid on his stomach and poked my cheek.

"Thinking again Lovi?" I looked at him then back at the sky. Then there was him…He's the only guy that I grew comfortable to and for some reason he was the only one that really understands me…Why does my heart race whenever he gives me a smile? A smile that is just for me…No. I couldn't possibly like him. No way in frozen hell. I felt my face get warm. What am I thinking? "Um, you okay Lovi?" I looked up and nodded quickly.

"Ugh…Yeah! Just a bit nervous that we basically just skipped math and stuff." I didn't realize that I began rambling. "Alice sure is going to be pissed off with that one and then there's the whole Feli and Ludwig situation and THEN there's the situation with you and-" I stopped when I realized what I said. Antonio sat up and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Situation with me? What about me?" I shook my head then covered my face.

"Nothing. Forget I said that you silly bastard." Ugh…Why was I so stupid? There is nothing between me and him…Nothing. At. All.

"It must be something if you're covering your face." He laughed as I sighed. "I'm going to keep bothering you until you tell me." He laid on his stomach and looked at me with the biggest smile on his face.

"Like I said, there's nothing. I had a mouth seizure or something." I uncovered my face and tried to look at Antonio. He simply laughed and shook his head. He kept looking at me and my feelings were certainly fluttering in my stomach like sugar high butterflies.

"If you say so _senorita_." I quickly sat up as I heard the school bell ring again. Class was over and it would be time for Felicia's tutoring session with Ludwig.

"_Merda_, the tutoring!" I got up. "I have to go talk to Felicia before anything else freakin' happens." Antonio grabbed my hand and pulled me back down to sit next to him.

"Oh come now. Leave your poor sister alone! Just leave her be." I sent daggers at him but he simply shooed it with his hand. "Trust me. I know Ludwig. He's a good kid..." Rolling my eyes, it was my turn to shoo his words away.

"It's more like I can't trust my sister..." I muttered. Antonio rolled his eyes.

"Lovina, you need to relax! She is the same age as you. I mean, you guys are twins after all..." I stared at my hand on my lap. It looked odd and pale next to the red plaid skirt. I wanted to explain why I was so strict on my sister. I really wanted to but I never explained to anyone. Not even to Feli. "Lovina?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing. I'm just going to..." I paused. Why was it hard for me to talk to him? Or to anyone for the matter? No, enough of this self questioning. I got up once again. "I'm just going to go check up on her then I'm going back to my room." Antonio quickly got up.

"Ah, did I make things awkward? I tend to say things without realizing what I'm really saying..." I shook my head.

"No. It doesn't have to do with you. It's just me I guess." Antonio frowned a bit. "Look, sorry. I have to go, okay?" I turned to go to the door and began to walk away. I heard his footsteps follow me. Guess he finally decided to drop the topic. Before I could open the door, Antonio quickly grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "Antonio, what are you-" He cut me off by placing his lips onto mine. It was very gentle and warm. His lips were so soft...I felt myself melting into it but I quickly cut it short. Pushing myself back, I tried to cool my face down. My whole being was like pudding. He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Lovina?" My heart started to race way too fast for my taste. The words wouldn't come out of my mouth. Things went too fast. I still wanted to kiss him. I still wanted to tell him everything and hope he still liked me. If he liked me. I gulped. "Lovi?" Antonio touched my arm to get my attention. Jumping, I cleared my throat, opened the door and walked away.

* * *

Early Feliz Navidad mis amigos! I had a LOT of family problems lately so I'm sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy. Please review! Have you guys have a great holiday season! *hugs for all!*


	7. Chapter 7

I knew Lovina was going to kill me in math class. The way she stormed out of the lunchroom…yeah, good-bye Felicia Vargas and hello afterlife. If my _sorella_wasn't going to be the death of me then Ludwig will be. He's been running a marathon in my head after that whole incident at lunch. I know he just fell on me and all but the way his sky blue eyes stared into my light brown eyes, I really felt like something changed. He has to like me, right? Or maybe he doesn't. Ugh, I'm too chicken to ask him. It didn't help that Gilbert and Francis pulled him away… Sighing, I focused my gaze on the math throw up that was on the chalkboard. Seriously? Do we need to whole alphabet in math? It was already hard enough with just numbers in it. Tapping my pink, bunny mechanical pencil against my cheek, I didn't realize that Lovina wasn't in class. Or was Antonio for the matter. Or the fact that I was trying to sneak peeks at Ludwig again. Too bad his broad back was facing me. I really wish I picked a better seat-

"Ms. Vargas" a snotty, high-pitched voice called out. Snapping out of my daydream, I looked up and smiled meekly at Ms. Frank. Her cold, dark eyes stared into mine with disproval. _Mio dio_, not again.

"_S-Si?_" I managed to stutter out. She raised a thin eyebrow at me and sucked in her teeth. Slowly, she walked closer and closer to my desk. Her horrible, unfashionable heels clacking against the marble floor, hitting the palm of her hand with the ruler. Is that even legal?

"Mind telling us what the derivative of 2x squared over x cubed is?" My eyes widened at hearing the question. What? A derivative? What the heck was that?! My brain was trying to come up with the solution but I was put on spot. I felt all the eyes in the classroom bore holes into my body. My heart was beating uncomfortably in my chest. Why does Ms. Frank always pick on me?

"Uggh…" Was my only response. She looked at my doodle filled notebook and shook her head at me.

"Doodling again, Ms. Vargas? You should pay attention in math instead of being the next Picasso." Some classmates snickered. I felt my cheeks grow hot from embarrassment. From my peripheral, I saw Ludwig sigh and shake his head. Groaning, I tried to shrink into my desk. Where was Lovina when I needed her? Ms. Frank opened her mouth to say more but the school bell rang. "Hmph. Class dismissed." She curtly said as she gave me one last disproving look. As she walked away, I tried to quickly pack my things. I had to get out of there and find Lovina.

"Felicia." Ludwig said quietly. I paused at what I was doing and looked up. I loved how my name rolled off his tongue.

"L-Ludwig…" I gulped. Oh man, here comes the scolding and lecturing. It seems like I'm the only one (Besides Gilbert) that gets Ludwig like that. He looked rather upset. His muscular arms were folded across his chest in disproval. He furrowed his brows and sighed. It seems that I can't do anything right…I tried hard to fight back tears.

"Are we still up for tutoring later?" He calmly asked. All I could do at this point was nod my head and leave the room as quickly as I could. If he made any move to comfort me, I didn't hear it. Walking as fast as I could to my dorm room, I felt the tears at the brim of my eyes. No! I will not cry! I'm already a failure to Ms. Frank, my classmates and Ludwig…Oh _Dio_, Ludwig. He can't possibly like a girl like me. I'm way too clumsy and stupid to be a girl he can like. I'm not strong or witty like Lovina. I'm not independent or smart like Alice…I'm just…Felicia. Opening my dorm room, I threw my bag aside, closed the door and plopped onto my bed face first. The fight against my tears was diminishing. The tears rolled down my cheeks as I kept finding the worst of myself. How did this happen? Why did it happen? Why couldn't I just pay attention in math and answer that stupid problem correctly? Just to show everyone that I'm not so dumb…I lifted my face from my bed and wiped away tears. I couldn't let Lovina find me like this. She would freak out instantly and demand Ludwig's head on a platter.

Slowly taking my uniform off, I walked to the bathroom to take a hot shower. Maybe that can cheer me up of boy problems. Turning on the water, I stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. Stepping underneath the hot water, I felt my tensions float away into the drain. My muscles began to relax as more hot water hit my skin. Leaning against the cold bathroom tile, I tried to think if Ludwig liked me or not. Of course, just asking him would be the easiest but who wants rejection? Certainly not this Italian girl. Or anyone to be honest. Ugh, I wished for boys but not boy problems. Guess this is what a real high school is like… I heard my room door open and shut. Lovina must've came back! I quickly turned off the water and put on my robe. I have to know where the hell she has been! She totally didn't come to my rescue in math! Opening the door, I felt the steam enter the cold room on go near the face down body that was Lovina on her bed. Blinking, I sat next to her.

"_Sorella!" _I said happily. She simply groaned in return. "What's wrong?" She turned her face towards me and glared.

"Nothing you _idiota_." Her face was as red as her tomato pillow. I simply giggled. "Don't laugh at me!" She sat up to face me properly.

"Nothing? Your face is so red! Something must've happened. Especially since you missed math class!" Lovina's eyes narrowed and she clenched her jaw.

"Like I said Felicia. Nothing. Happened." She said angrily. I slumped a bit. Whoa, she hasn't been that mad in a long time. Something definitely happened and she won't tell me! It has to be something with Antonio since he wasn't in math class…

"Fine, fine. I'll leave you be. I have to get ready for tutoring anyway." I smiled and took the towel off my head. I felt so free having my hair down. Lovina's glare grew darker.

"You are not going to see that freakin' potato bastard." I looked at her and furrowed my brows.

"Why not _sorella_? I need help with math! Ms. Frank picked on me again!" I went to the bathroom to change but kept the door open. I tried to block out the numerous times I was picked on by that bird-like woman. Does she seriously hate me or something? I'm sure that's just not fair…

"Why don't you tell the principal about that stupid bitch anyway?" I choked on air when Lovina cursed in ENGLISH. It was one thing in Italian but once she said it in English…something was definitely wrong. "I told you plenty of times that Antonio-" She stopped talking and ripped some paper. "-I could help you in math." I sighed. I knew she could help since she was good in math but…I couldn't tell her that I use that time to hang out with Ludwig…She would totally blow up on me.

"I know, I know but you're busy!" I lied a bit. "And Ludwig is a really good teacher and stuff." I did my cute smile. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore…" Smiling, I went to blow dry my hair. I guess Lovina finally gave up! Then again, she doesn't know I have a crush on him…I giggled to myself. Maybe I can make my move now that we had _some_ type of "intimate" moment in lunch. Struggling between tying my hair up or making it into pigtails, I tried to fix my big, comfy shirt and pants.

"Pigtails or ponytail?" I said while peeking out our bathroom door. Lovina gave me the "Does it really matter" look and continued doing her homework. "…pigtails it is…." Slowly retreating to the bathroom, I did my hair. Okay, now for some serious thinking. How was I going to ask him if he liked me? Do I just confess or do I wait for the right moment? When if the right moment? Ugh, I was freaking myself out but these are important questions. Leaving my bathroom, I grabbed my math books and left my dorm room. Walking in the nearly empty hallways, I tried not to walk into anything, or anyone, while I thought on and on. Seems like Ludwig gets me to do that a lot lately. I smiled to myself and walked into a broad back.

"Oof." I rubbed my nose and prepared to say sorry a million times. "Felicia?" I heard Ludwig say. Looking up, he had his eyebrow raised at me. "What are you doing?" I blinked at him and tried to calm the butterflies in m stomach.

"Ugh…what are…you doing?" My response seemed to have confused him a lot. "I mean, ugh." He was looking more and more confused. I have to pull myself together! This is taking us nowhere! "Math?" I squeaked out and held up my books. Oh, nice going Felicia. Not the typical Italian, are you?

"Math tutoring…I forgot to tell you that I couldn't make it today. It was last mintue. I was on my way to your room." He replied back. I frowned. No alone time with him today? This threw me off completely.

"O-Oh. Really?" I tried to sound like the words that came out his mouth totally just didn't disappoint me… Ludwig nodded.

"_Ja_. Sorry Felicia. I know you need it. Especially after that horrible teacher…" He sighed angrily. I nervously laughed. I wasn't use to him being angry at a teacher.

"It's fine, it's fine! I'm kind of used to it. I am a moron afterall…" He quickly snapped at me.

"_Nein_! You are not Felicia!" I jumped from how loud his voice had gotten. "You're not a moron! You're smart in your own way. Don't let her bring you down like that." My heart skipped a beat. Do I say it now? What do I do? Before I knew it, I felt my books fall out of my hand and land onto the floor.

"D-Do you really mean that?" I whispered.

"Of course I do! You're probably one of the few girls I know that fully understands math after being taught. You're quick to teach for the most part, you're optimistic and funny and just…" He took a deep breath. I couldn't believe he was saying this! Does this mean he liked me? "Don't let her bring you down, okay?" Instead of answering, I pulled his collar and made his lips touch mine. It was a sweet and gentle kiss. Why did I do this? I kept kissing him and pulled him closer to me. This was a great first kiss! Who care why I did it. But something was wrong. I could've sworn he was kissing me back but then, he suddenly pulled back. I opened my eyes and looked at him with confusion. His cheeks were completely red.

"I-" I tried to say but he shook his head.

"Felicia, I…We just can't." Ludwig turned away. "I just…I just don't see you that way." My breath stopped at his words. They were stabbing into me one by one. The tears were already forming around my eyes.

"What-What do you mean?" I asked stupidly. His back was facing me now.

"We can only be friends. Okay?" With that, he quickly ran off. Leaving me alone in the hallways with my books scattered everywhere.

It was the first time he didn't help me pick up my books.

* * *

Hey, hey, hey! Guess who finally had some time off from school! Me :'D Ah, I'm a horrible person for not updating in the longest! ASDFGHJKL School has been hectic! I hope this was good enough. Welcome new fans! Hope you enjoyed so far! Please review~ It would make me feel so much better~ *hugs for all* Until then!


	8. Chapter 8

I wanted to grab Lovina before she left. I wanted to yell after her but I couldn't do anything. My feet were glued to the ground and my mouth was sewn shut. I'm such an idiot! Why did I not explain myself? Why did I just kiss her? Lovina isn't like other girls Antonio! She won't kiss back, let out a laugh and confess her feelings to me. If she even likes me...Ugh. But that's what I like about her. She's different and interesting. She says one thing but I always get the feeling she's thinking something else, something she won't ever tell anyone. Ugh. After staring at the roof door for minutes, I finally moved to rub my hand through my hair in frustration. What am I going to do now? Sighing, I made my way to the door. Do I try to explain myself? Do I ask Feli for help? What do I- The door swung open just as I was going to open it.

"Kesese, man, I wonder what my little bro is going to say to Feli!" Hearing Gilbert's voice, I fell on my back and felt my nose beginning to swell up a bit.

"_Mon dieu_, I'm not sure but I hope he says something to her!" Frances laughed. "Or else I will." Gilbert took a step out but managed to kick me instead. He let out the girliest scream I ever heard.

"_Ficken_! I'm being attacked!" Frances jumped and screamed as well.

"What? What?!" Frances looked down and saw me on the floor. Blinking, he began to rub his temples and sighed in relief. Gilbert was still freaking out but Frances grabbed onto him and shook him. "Relax Gil! It's just 'Toni...on the floor..." He raised an eyebrow. Gilbert stopped screaming long enough to look at me. Smirking, he pushed Frances out the way and laughed nervously.

"'T-Toni! What are ya doing down there?" Before I could answer, he helped me up.

"Did you bust the door on him _again_?" I laughed a bit and forced a smile onto my face.

"It's okay. I'm used to it!" Gilbert raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's up dude?" He said seriously. Frances walked closer to the fenced ledge and sat down. It was our usual spot to hang out outside and just talk about drama and what not. Following, I gave out another laugh but it sounded more nervous to me

"Really? You think that's gonna fool us?" Frances said and chuckled. "Sit, sit. It's time for our little trio time." He smiled. Gilbert plopped right onto the floor while I stood.

"I-I don't know...Did you see Lovina run out?" They both shook their heads.

"Is it about her _mon ami_?" I nodded. Gilbert whistled. "The Vargas twins sure cause a lot of trouble..."

"Tch, you're telling me! Ludwig is freaking out over Feli." I finally sat down and hung my head a bit. "Spill it dude, what's up with the feisty one?" I laughed a bit.

"Let's just say...I did a _stupido_ move."

"How stupid are we sayin'? Gilbert replied. Frances nodded.

"Like...Gilbert stupid or...very stupid?"

"Hey!" I replied before Gilbert could retort.

"_Muy stupido..._"

"Oh boy. Please explain."

"Well...you know how I like Lovi, right?" I asked first.

"Dude, you're practically in love with her." Gilbert snorted but Frances elbowed him in the ribs and nodded.

"_Oui_." Blushing, I took in a deep breath.

"Ugh, well, after the whole lunch thing with Ludwig and Feli, Lovi was super mad. Like, _mierda_ she's mad. So I basically went with her to try to cheer her up and stuff and-and-" I realized I was starting to talk super-fast. It was a force of habit. I smiled at them apologetically and cleared my throat. "Bottom line, I winded up kissing her without saying ANYTHING and she left without saying a word." There was a long silence. I was beginning to think they thought I was an idiot too.

"Well, shit bro." Gil said to break the silence. "Just talk to her." Frances sighed.

"It's not the simple with Lovina. You know how feisty she is." I nodded.

"I-I don't know what to do! She already has a thing against people, especially males I noticed, so I don't' want her to hate me!" I put my head in my hands and groaned. I felt a hand rub my back, most likely Frances.

"Relax, relax. She won't hate you _mon ami_." I groaned even louder. Gilbert stood up and stretched a bit even though we weren't sitting for too long. It was a sign that he was going to suggest something. Either good or bad, only God knows...

"Well," Gil yawned. "Just ask Feli for help. That is her twin after all. I'm pretty sure she can keep a secret." He smiled. I found myself smiling as well.

" I guess. Doesn't she have love problems of her own though?" Gil shrugged.

"I don't think so...Ludwig is very shy..." Frances said. I started to think of ways to fix things. Somehow. I know it wasn't drastic but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Why is romance so confusing? I sighed aloud.

"Well, if we're sharing romance problems, I got a BIG problem." Gilbert said and started to grumble. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong _amigo_?" Frances clapped his hands together happily.

"Oh! This is so lovely!"

"Lovely, my awesome Prussian ass." Frances rolled his eyes. Here we go again…

"You're German, not Prussian."

"Your mom." Gil snapped back and flipped Frances off. "As I was going to say before some blondie interrupted the awesome me…" He paused for dramatic effect. "So, you know Elizabeta and Annaliese? The Hungarian chick and her Austrian bestie?" Frances and I nodded. "Well…" He bit his lip.

"Out with it!" I laughed and punched him lightly on the arm. Gil smiled.

"Well, I'm stuck in choosing." I tilted my head.

"Choosing for what?" I asked. As usual, I was confused. When wasn't I?

"Which one I like more! Eliza is so…spunky, bro-like and fun while Annaliese just…Something about her." He sighed out of affection. Frances looked at me and I looked at him back. We both had huge smiles on our faces.

"Our little Prussian has not one but two crushes?" Frances cooed. Gil blushed and slapped him behind the head.

"_Ay dios mio_! I don't know man…They're both very pretty girls." Gil wrinkled his nose together.

"Ah, go focus on your little Italian!" I pretended to be offended but my smile gave me away. As my best friends continued talking it out, I lay on my back and tried to think of a way to fix things. Looking at the darkening sky, it somehow calmed me. It cleared my mind and helped me think better. "I don't know man…This is harder than it seems." I heard Gil say. Then it hit me. It was such a random idea but it was worth a try to mention.

"A _fiesta!_" I sat up and exclaimed. Frances and Gilbert looked at me with a confused look. "A school party! What's it called, prom? Or just a spring fling or whatever!" I was jumping up and down and I started to talk fast. They exchanged looks and smiled.

"Splendid idea~!" Frances exclaimed. Gilbert sighed with a smile on his face.

"If I didn't have my little issue right now, that idea would've been greater than beer. Okay, maybe not but still." Soon enough, Frances frowned. I raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed.

"One of us has to talk to Alice about it." He simply said.

"Alice Kirkland? The class president?" I asked stupidly. "Didn't you and her date-"Frances started squishing my cheeks together and making weird noises.

"_Non_. Don't say remind me! _Mon dieu_." He faced palmed but there was a small smile on his face. He really did like her back then but…they just weren't right for each other. They just naturally like to bicker with each other. "Anyways, one of us is going to have to talk to her to plan this party or prom or whatever the heck this is." I smiled.

"_Si_!" I got up and brushed the dust off. This was it! If we somehow got this party going…If this was going to happen…I could clear things up with Lovi. I could actually have a chance to be with her, hold her and kiss her. I jumped in the air and cheered while my friends followed me down.

* * *

_Mein Gott_. I can't believe I did that. I put my hot hand onto my face and tried to relax. I didn't say what I wanted. I didn't do what I wanted. This was a disaster. A big disaster. I was running back to my room to hide. What do I do? Opening the door and slamming it shut, I went to my bed and sat on it. Felicia likes me but I rejected her…horribly and I like her back! Muttering curses underneath my breath, I was trying to figure out what to do. For once in my life, I really wanted my brother here. Putting my hands in my face, I knew I couldn't talk to Felicia. Or maybe I could? I don't know! I'm not good at talking to girls. Soon enough, my room dorm busted open and in came my brother. I looked up.

"_Bruder_!" I said loudly. He jumped and looked at me with his red eyes.

"_J-Ja?_" He said. I got up and hugged him. Gilbert immediately stiffened but patted my back. "Ugh, what's up Ludwig? I appreciate the hug and all but it's kind of scaring me…" I let go and looked at him.

"I messed up." I said underneath my breath. He stayed quiet and then facepalmed.

"You too? _Mein Gott_…" Furrowing my brows together, I was trying to figure out what he meant.

"What?"

"You and Antonio! Both messed up with a Vargas twin." He laughed but I didn't join him. Gilbert cleared his throat. "Okay, okay. Messed up how?" He sat down on my bed and I joined. Sighing, I sat down next to him as well.

"I had a math tutoring session with Felicia and I was going to confess like you and Frances suggested." I paused and he looked at me. Times like this, I really appreciated my older brother. He nodded at me so I could continue. "But…"

"Ugh-oh." I smiled at his comment.

"I blanked out when she kissed me and I…" A sigh escaped from me. "I basically rejected her." I turned away from Gilbert. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to have anything to do with me now. The one girl I really like and I messed up."

"Dude, don't worry so much." He smiled at me. "Feli is an easy-going, loveable girl, I'm sure she's going to always want to talk to you."

"Yeah, right." I muttered.

"No back-sassing the awesome!" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Look, Frances and Antonio is going to ask Alice for a party, prom thing. You could ask her out then! Spend a nice night with her and then confess properly." I blinked at him.

"What if she rejects me?" I asked silently. Gilbert smacked me on the back of the head. A sign of pure annoyance, which is rare. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"You are Ludwig Beilschmidt! You will not think like that!"

"But-"

"No buts! I will make sure things are fixed." I opened my mouth but he covered it with his hand. "I'll talk to her for you. We're cool." He smiled once again and took his hand away.

"You sure _bruder?_" He nodded.

"Just make sure you buy me a beer or two."

* * *

Oh why hello there readers! Long time no update! Sorry about that...senior year has been INSANE. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed! Please review~ Till next time! :D


	9. Chapter 9

_What do I do now?_ I asked myself as I lay in bed cuddling my tomato pillow. Sighing, I tried to keep myself occupied since Felicia went to her stupid tutoring session. She knows I could tutor her in math and yet she goes to that stupid potato bastard anyway…I shook the thoughts away. No, this isn't about her for once. But me…with Antonio. Me with a guy! _Mio dio_ I never thought the day would come when I have boy problems. Changing positions in my bed over and over again, I try to sort out my feelings. Do I actually like that dimwitted Spaniard? I felt myself blushing at that smile of his. No, I shouldn't like him. He was only a friend after all. Just a close friend of mine if anything…Damnit, I'm even admitting that we're close! I groaned. This was hurting my head.

"To like or not to like…That is the question." I said to no one in particular. Clutching the tomato pillow closer to me, I closed my eyes for a bit. The first thing that popped into my mind was his bright green eyes. Oddly enough, it always reminded me of a cat's. The way his eyes would follow me wherever I went and just analyze me. I wonder if he even knows what I'm thinking half the time. As I kept throwing questions at myself, I didn't realize that I dozed off to sleep. I don't know how long I slept for but I remember waking up to Felicia slamming the door shut. Jumping awake, I quickly sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes. "Feli?" I asked groggily. Her back was towards me.

"Oh, did I wake you up _sorella?_ Sorry…" She said as her voice quivered slightly. My sister instinct started to tingle. Something was wrong. Felicia never acted like this before…Putting the tomato pillow to the side, I got up from bed and went over to her.

"Felicia? What's wrong?" I asked softly as I touched her shoulder. She flinched slightly and kept her back to me. Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around herself. "Feli, you know you can tell me anything…I'm your sister for God's sake." I heard a sniffle.

"I-I don't know…" Felicia barely whispered. I furrowed my brows together in concern and turned her around. Her big hazel eyes were red from crying. She quickly wiped her eyes with the balls of her palm as she forced a smile. "Eh heh heh, allergies are crazy this year!" Feeling insulted, I folded my arms over my chest.

"We both know you don't have allergies. Spill it Feli. What's wrong?" Feli looked down.

"You might get mad…" I sighed.

"Just tell me and I promise I'll try to hold my temper back." I sat down on my bed and patted a spot next to me. She hesitated before sitting down next to me.

"You promise you won't get mad?" She looked at me with sad eyes. _Mio dio,_ I just said that…I felt my patience run low.

"_Si!_" I snapped by accident. I saw her flinch a bit and murmured an apology. She took a deep breath.

"Well, I never told you this but…" Never told me what? This isn't going to be good…"I…Sort of like Ludwig…" Before she could say anything else, I blinked multiple times.

"_Ludwig?_ As in that huge German potato bastard that tutors you?!" I asked with an annoyed tone. She shrunk away from my tone. Trying to keep my annoyance at bay, I took a deep breath. "Ludwig…Okay. What about him?" I asked as calmly as I could. Felicia looked down and began to play with her fingers. She was murmuring and I felt my annoyance grow once again. "Speak up! You know I hate the murmuring…" Felicia looked up at me then back down at her palms.

"So um, I was on my way to tutoring and I saw Ludwig. He was telling me that he had to cancel the session today and then…I…" She paused and I raised an eyebrow. "I kind of…kissed him." She whispered the last part.

"You did what?!" I asked angrily and stood up. "What overcame your mind to do-

"It's okay though!" She quickly said. "He rejected me anyway." She forced a smile but tears came down her face. "O-Oh…I thought the tears would…stop…" Felicia wiped her face again.

"Felicia! How could you just-" I didn't know whether to be upset about the rejection or the fact that she kissed him. Or both. Obviously, I should be upset that the damn bastard rejected her. This was just all new to me. She liked him but never told me…Felicia only tells me now since he rejected her. Does she not trust me anymore? Did I somehow push her away too? My anger was consuming me. Felicia was taking steps back. "Why didn't you even think to fucking tell me this before?" I snapped. "Why couldn't you just tell me before this damn bastard REJECTED you? Is it that hard to talk to me?" I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a bit. I felt tears threaten to spill form my eyes. I felt so betrayed that my very own sister wouldn't tell me this.

"I-I was scared of how you would react!" She sputtered. I let go and turned my back towards her.

"Scared? Scared?!" I knew my voice was rising. "This wouldn't- I wouldn't be so pissed if you just told me! _Dannazione! _Is it that hard to talk to me now? Is that what it is?" Felicia shook her head quickly.

"N-No! It's not-" I quickly cut her off.

"How long have you liked him? Hm? Ever since you first set your eyes on him Feli?" The words were falling out of my mouth. I felt like a spectator watching this scene from the side. I didn't mean these words…"_Mio dio_ Feli!" I gritted my teeth. "You get all boy crazy and find a boy to latch onto! You like them and like them but they never like you back but you'll still do anything for them. _Gesù, you're_ just like our retarded mother! " I screamed at her. Before I knew what I said, I felt Feli slap me. Tears were running down her face as she glared at me. Touching my cheek, I looked at her with wide eyes. Felicia never hit anyone…Why…?

"Don't you ever say that ever again! The reason why I never told you was because of this. Your reaction. The way you would try to get me to not like him anymore." She paused and took a step back. "I-I think I was more scared of your rejection than his. I hope you're proud of yourself." With that, she pushed past me and walked out the door. I turned and watched her leave. _Say something Lovina._ I heard my conscious say. I moved towards the door and opened.

"I am proud you _idiota_!" I screamed after her and slammed the door shut behind me. _No, no…_ I heard myself say. With my back pressed against the door, I slid down to the floor. The tears began rolling down my cheeks. I began to sob. I'm the biggest bitch in the whole world. Why did I say those things? Why can't I be normal and say how I really feel? My nose began to clog up so I tried to breath with my mouth. "_Perché?_" I whispered to myself. "Why, why, why?" I wanted to scream. I fell forward and pounded on the floor while I cried. I was happy for Feli. I really was. All I ever want for her is to be happy but all I do is bring her down. All I ever do is treat her like a little girl. Why can't I be more like her? So outgoing and well-liked? What is wrong with me? Sobbing into the floor, I wondered if Felicia will ever talk to me ever again. Probably not… I managed to crawl back into bed and fell asleep. My words were still ringing in my ears as I went into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Ciao~! How are you guys? :D Summer is so close! Ahhh! Well, there's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Review por favor~


End file.
